


Our Brothers and Our Kids

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Police Officer Castiel, Police Officer Victor, Professor Sam, Set Up By Friends, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Castiel and Sam are happily married, and they want that for their friends too. Castiel's former partner Victor is divorced with a history of bad breakups. Sam's brother Dean is a widower, convinced he should never give his heart again.





	1. Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt fill.

“Cassie, I'm beat. I gotta get back to work. This is the one weekend a month when Lee watches Krissy, and I gotta use it to catch up with everything.”

His buddy heaved a long-suffering sigh. “Victor,” he said with his characteristically dramatic patience, “we haven't been out for a beer in three months. You need a night to relax.”

He groaned. “It isn't like I love doing laundry,” he admitted. “It just needs to get-”

That was good enough for his old partner. “Great! Then I'll meet you at the pub at nine.”

“Which one?”

Castiel was rolling his eyes. He could hear it over the phone. “Has it been that long?”

“I'm just checking! I don't know what fancy places the Feds go to on their weekends!” he teased. “Us still back here wearing blue, we go to Purgatory, but you guys-”

“Goodbye, Victor. Don't be late.”

He heard the click and laughed as he hung up. “I'll be late if I want to,” he chuckled to himself. But he wouldn't be. It had been far too long since he had taken a night out, and the chance to catch up with his old partner was reason enough to be excited.

Victor had always liked Castiel, even when most of the rest of the department didn't know what to make of the guy. Castiel's intensity on the job matched Victor’s own, and his commitment to catching monsters and protecting innocents was admirable. But even more than that, riding with him for three years had given Victor plenty of opportunity to see that the guy had a quirky, snarky sense of humor that he enjoyed. 

He knew he was hardly the easiest guy to get along with himself. His string of angry ex-boyfriends would attest to that. Lee was a little more gracious about the whole thing, and said the divorce had been mutually agreed upon, which was nice, if entirely inaccurate. Victor knew when he wasn't wanted, and that was most of the time. 

But riding with Castiel had been easy. Silences were never awkward the way they were with some guys. They got one another's biting sarcastic remarks. And Victor liked the way Castiel was completely open about his sexual orientation, and entirely unapologetic. The man was a fierce fighter and a sharp detective, and he had no interest in explaining himself when it came to his private life. It was refreshing. Being a gay man in law enforcement was not easy, but Castiel earned the respect of everyone around them professionally, and honestly didn't give a damn socially. He had his few friends, and everyone else was happy to work with him because he got the job done. Victor earned professional respect, because he was also good at what he did, but he tended to rub some of the other strong personalities the wrong way at times with his cockiness and sarcasm. Not Castiel. He was never intimidated, never threatened by another man's confidence, and he was secure enough in himself to let Victor’s occasional snaps roll off with just a raising of a dark brow. 

The first time he had seen Castiel flustered, it had been too much of a shock to even find funny at the moment. Looking back, he always laughed to remember it, but at the time, he had felt like he was with a completely different person. 

He had waited at Purgatory to hear the news his partner had eluded to in his message. Castiel had already told him he was applying to the Bureau. So it wasn't that. Maybe he had already been accepted? Victor dreaded that. He wanted it for his friend, but it would break his heart in a way no one but Lee ever had. For that matter, he had ridden with Castiel longer than he had been in a relationship, romantic, professional or otherwise, his entire life. If that wasn't sad, he couldn't think of a better descriptor. After all, they had only been partners for three years. 

When Castiel had sat on the stool near him, his face was pink, and he was a little out of breath. 

Victor had stared at him. “You okay, man?”

Castiel had nodded quickly, and mouthed an order for a water to the bartender. He tugged at his blue tie with impatience. 

“Man, you know they're going to make you pass a physical to get to Quantico. Right? So maybe you better start jogging more or something.”

Piercing blue eyes turned on him. “I'm in perfect shape. I'm simply…”

“Simply what? I've been in some nasty situations with you, Cas, and you don't sweat under any circumstances. So what's got you…” Realization dawned on him suddenly. “Your apartment is right around the block. You just got laid, didn't you?”

“That's not-I didn't…”

And there he was, the enormous, gorgeous law professor they had consulted with a week ago, striding into the bar as though the only person he could see in the crowd was Castiel. The smile quietly radiated from the man, and it hit everyone in the room, but was meant only for Victor’s flustered partner. 

“Vic-”

“Holy shit, Cas!” he hissed. “You tapped the professor?”

The man’s face burned bright red. Three years together, and Victor had never seen anything like it, not from Castiel. 

“Hey, Cas,” the man murmured, as he took the stool on the other side. “You should've waited for me.”

Victor watched the large hand slide briefly across Castiel's shoulders, watched his partner's eyes soften and lower at this bare touch, and that was that. His buddy was in love. 

Viewing the romance from the sideline was nearly painful. As it turned out, Castiel Pietra was far more Columbo than Casanova. It wasn't a train wreck so much as a bird in a state of freefall. But Sam Winchester was patient, kind, and eternally amused by everything his hapless boyfriend did. And it hadn't taken long before Sam had acknowledged that Castiel was probably going to be a lifelong work-in-progress, so they may as well get married. 

Neither had wanted a real wedding, so Castiel had booked them a flight to Hawaii, and their only witness was Sam's brother. Victor was sorry to miss the ceremony, but since he loathed flying, he was content with Castiel's statement that he was his best friend and best man, and if there had been a wedding, he would have asked Victor to stand for him. And he was a little relieved to not have to ask Lee to take Krissy another weekend. He hated missing time with her. She was growing up too fast as it was. During the week, they were both so busy, and the weekends were their fun times. Three weekends a month, he could be the dad he really wanted to be. 

This was not one of those weekends, he reminded himself, as he stepped into Purgatory with a smile. This was a weekend when a single dad got to hang out with an old friend and share some laughs. He could feel the energy of the place hit him right away. 

Then he saw Castiel sitting at a table with two other men. His smile faltered somewhat. It was fine, of course. He hadn't known Sam would be there, but he probably should have guessed. And the other guy…

Victor took in a slow breath. 

That other guy…

“You're staring,” Castiel growled into his ear as they shook hands and embraced for a quick hug before sitting. 

Victor glared. 

If there was one thing that hadn't changed, it was the way Sam seemed to find everything just a little entertaining. He smiled softly. “Vic, good to see you again. It's been a long time. Hope you don't mind; I brought my brother out. I've been trying to convince him Purgatory is his kind of place.”

The brother snickered at him. “Subtle, dude.”

Victor’s heart leapt into his throat. Purgatory was a gay bar. He looked at Castiel, who was smirking to himself. 

“Dean Winchester,” the guy sighed, and held out his hand for Victor to shake. “And it looks like we've been parent-trapped.”


	2. Dean

All things considered, Dean was a better single father than he had expected to be. Not that his expectations were very high. He had thought he would have completely ruined the child by now. And maybe he couldn't take credit for it really, but he was proud of his resilient little warrior.

“Robbie? You ready for bed yet, kiddo?”

“Almost!” came the promise.

Dean snorted. “Almost. Which probably means she hasn't started yet.”

Sam snickered at him. “Want me to check on her?”

“Yeah, because you're definitely the disciplinarian of the two of us.”

The younger man put his hands up. “Not my fault you and Cassie made such a cute kid.”

Dean shrugged. “She looks a lot like you,” he muttered. “And you were a pretty cute little girl.”

Sam scowled at him. “Shut up.”

It had been four years since he had lost his wife when that maniac in the monster truck had smashed into her car on her way home from work, instantly making Dean a single father of a two year old girl. He had stumbled until he and his daughter fell into Sam's house, and they hadn't left since.

Robbie bounded down the stairs in her new Star Wars pajamas, provided by Uncle Sam. “Do I look like Rey?” she demanded immediately.

Sam laughed brightly. “You do! I'd trust you with the Resistance!”

She beamed at him. “You should. I'm really strong." Then she turned to her father. "Daddy, I have time to play before bed.” Without waiting for a response, she was off again, and they could hear her making light-saber sound effects down the hall.

Dean sighed after her. “Her mother would love that she's a Rey fan.”

“Who isn't?”

“Cassie would've been the first in line to see Finn. She could talk all day about Lando and the importance of seeing intelligent black men in science fiction.”

Sam chuckled. “She once told me you were lucky she met you instead of Levar Burton.”

“She's lucky I met her instead of Levar Burton. Geordie kicked ass as a super-nerd.”

His little brother burst into laughter. “You're a mess. Did Cassie know? You know, that you…”

Dean lifted his beer to his lips and shrugged. “She's the one who figured it out. I said it was just being open-minded and accepting of my kid brother and his fabulousness.”

“You're a dick.”

“No, seriously. I thought it was just a matter of being supportive. Cassie dug a little deeper, till we figured out I kind of like guys too. I lean pretty far to the other side. But she always smirked at me in this triumphant way whenever she saw me checking out a guy.”

“I don't think I ever would have suspected it. Ever. You knew I was gay when I was twelve. I think I was twenty-eight by the time you finally came out to me.”

Dean smiled wearily. “You never had to come out to me. But when I lost Cassie, and two years later, you were pushing me to date again, I figured I'd better set the record straight...or whatever...before you saw me with a guy. Thought it was only fair to warn you if I was going to be competition for you.”

Sam pointed his bottle at Dean in an accusatory way. “And that was years ago, and I still haven't seen you with anyone at all!”

“Who am I supposed to…” Dean sighed and lowered his voice. “I'm not against the idea of getting laid,” he ground out in a whisper. “But I don't need anybody. I'm busy! Robbie’s the most energetic six year old on the planet, and I'm...I'll jump back in eventually.”

“When?”

“Sammy,” the man growled.

“Seriously! You moved in here years ago so I could help out with Robbie. And you've never let me babysit her just for the express purpose of you going out on a date. Why?”

“This is good, Sam,” Dean murmured. “This is all I need. Good job, great kid, got my brother by my side. Things are good.”

Sam shook his head. “You're lonely, man,” he argued hoarsely.

Dean glared at his own bottle. “Sam, it gutted me when Cassie died. You know that.”

He could feel those horrible puppy eyes on him. “I know, man.”

“Why would I want to chance that again? I got Robbie to worry about. I will never forget having to talk to her about Mama not coming home.”

“I'm sorry. I know.”

Tears of frustration blurred his vision. “No, you don't know. You can't know. But you know better than anybody else. Why would you push me toward something that can end like that?” He shook his head and took a long pull on his beer. Then he sighed. “What about you? You've been out with the same guy three times. That's got to be a record for the past five years, right?”

Sam's face began to pinken. “What? No. Shut up.”

Dean smiled softly. “Yeah it is. You're really into this guy.”

“His name’s Cas.” His eyes lowered as he said it.

The older man cringed. But he nodded. “Must be a sign of something. When do I get to meet him?”

Sam had blushed and laughed his way through two more weeks of calls and visits with Castiel before Sam finally brought him home to meet Dean and Robbie. Dean had been cautious, but was won over by the guy’s genuine devotion to Sam. They had compared notes on football teams and classic cars, and Castiel had passed one test and failed so badly on the other that Dean had vowed to take him under his wing and under the hood of his car.

Then there was Robbie.

Sam and Dean had gone to the kitchen to get drinks, then had stopped to listen to the other two chat on the couch.

“My Uncle Sam is my best friend,” she informed him.

Dean snickered. It sounded as though she were about to conduct a job interview.

“He's a good choice,” Castiel agreed somberly.

“Yes. I'm smart that way. Anyway, why are you friends with him?”

Sam had smirked at Dean, who laughed silently.

“Well,” Castiel responded, “when you meet someone who is smart and nice and makes your whole world brighter just by being in it, you try to be friends with that person. And if you're lucky, that person will also think you are smart and nice, and will let you. So far, I've been lucky. Uncle Sam has very low standards.”

The brothers held in their chuckles.

“What does that mean?”

“It means I’m still shocked that your uncle even noticed me, and I'm very happy about it. He's your best friend, and I respect that. I'm just grateful he's willing to be my friend too.”

Robbie nodded. “I think he's happy that you're friends too. He smiles a lot because of you.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Because of me?”

“Yeah. Did you know my mom’s name is Cassie? But it isn't the same. She's a girl. Like me. And you're not. But that's okay. People think Robbie is a boy name, but it's really not. My mom’s name is Cassie Robinson. So I'm named after her. Were you named after her too?”

Dean closed his eyes.

“No, I don't think so,” Castiel responded quietly. “But I think Robbie is a powerful name.”

His eyes snapped open again, to stare.

“You've got your mother's family name and your father's family name. Robbie Winchester. And you'll carry those families with you everywhere you go. No matter where you are, you'll know you have all the strength of your mother's family and your father's family behind you. You're a very special girl. It's no wonder that your uncle is so proud of you.”

Dean could feel Sam watching him, but he just smiled with surprise.

“Can I call you Uncle Cas?”

Very serious blue eyes turned to her. “Robbie, there is literally nothing in the world I would like more than that. But I think you should ask your Uncle Sam first.”

One glance at Sam's face told Dean that the man on his couch would be Robbie’s uncle in record time.

He liked Castiel. Dean ribbed him mercilessly, but he could hold his own. Before long, Dean was taking Castiel out for beers while Sam babysat Robbie. And Robbie practically planned the wedding herself.

So it shouldn't have surprised him to find himself set up at Purgatory with a guy Castiel had always called his best friend.


	3. DeanVic

It was the comment about the car that had finally gotten to Dean. Up until then, he had been doing a pretty decent job of steeling himself against the guy's charm. Even when Victor referred to Sam as the Bonnie to his Clyde, and he had snorted and confirmed that was true, he had hidden his smirk behind his drink. But when the two of them moved to the darts board, Dean had lost his mind.

“Cas said you like fixing up classic cars. I saw a beauty out in the lot on my way in.”

He glanced at Victor. He wasn't really sure what to think of him yet. Obviously the guy was good looking. And Dean liked his dry sense of humor. He was brutally sarcastic, and Dean couldn't help enjoying that. And he was wickedly smart. That was clear right away, and it intimidated Dean a little, until Sam had saved him by bringing up a Vonnegut reference he could work with.

He remembered the first few dates with Cassie feeling similar in that regard. He had been a grease monkey like his father, barely finished high school, and she had been a college-educated intellectual, a writer and journalist. He had felt lost and outclassed until he had discovered their common love of science fiction.

Now there was Victor, who had not only read The Sirens of Titan, but was compelled to argue about its theme regarding free will. Dean had been impressed.

But it came down to the car.

“Oh yeah?” he responded quietly. “Show me. I need some air anyway.”

Victor held up a hand to Castiel and Sam to indicate they would be right back. Then he led the way to the exit, and directly to Dean's own Baby. “Tell me she's not the most badass fifty year old you've ever seen,” Victor challenged him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Something in Dean snapped, and before he knew it, he had shoved Victor against the Impala and kissed him.

It was like watching himself from a point of dissociation, high above, observing the way Victor tensed in shock, then seemed to melt against the black metal. There was a bit of awkwardness as it became clear that Dean was rusty, and Victor was used to being in charge. But that worked itself out quickly, as Victor took hold of the man's shoulders, and whipped them around to press Dean into the car.

“Your car?” he growled into Dean's mouth.

“My car,” Dean sighed back.

“Great taste,” Victor teased.

Dean grinned against his lips. “You taste great.”

“My kid’s with my ex this weekend…”

“Sam can watch mine after the babysitter leaves.”

And that was that. Dean Winchester was back in the game.

***

“They aren't coming back, are they?”

Sam laughed quietly, and took his husband's hand. “No, babe.”

He sighed. “I guess we're paying for drinks.”

“And watching Robbie tonight.”

“That's all right,” Castiel mused as he took out his wallet. “I wanted to find out how the new Star Wars movie ends, and Robbie has been telling me the story.”

“I think she's only seen the Lego versions, and read the kids’ books.”

“That's okay. I haven't seen the original movies anyway.”

“And that's something we’ll fix one day,” Sam promised. He leaned in to kiss Castiel's cheek. “Come on. We've got to send the babysitter home soon.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I'm certain Charlie will need to hear every detail of the night before she will leave.”

“Which means the sooner we get home, the sooner we can tell her we’re brilliant matchmakers.”

This seemed to please his husband. He paid the tab, and they slipped out the door of the pub.

The Impala was already gone.


	4. Krissy and Robbie

Dean watched Robbie with fear tangling in his stomach. Sam was not there, but he could hear his voice in his head.

“It's okay, man. You deserve this. You don't have to be lonely to protect her. Vic has his own little girl, and she's everything to him. He understands that Robbie is your world too. You two get one another. And it's okay to want this. You know you're not betraying her mother by being happy. Cassie loved you, and she was too good of a person to want you to be lonely.”

The speech had given him comfort before, and it kept him from running now. Victor met his gaze from across the playground, where he sat on a bench. Dean scowled at his easy smile.

“You're not supposed to be relaxed,” he muttered as he stood behind him, and put his hands on the man's shoulders. “You're supposed to be freaking out like I am.”

Victor laughed. “I'm too happy to freak out. Look.”

Krissy was watching the other little girl pulling herself up the climbing net. She narrowed her eyes. “I can go that high,” she informed her.

Robbie glanced down. “Then why don't you?”

She shrugged. “Maybe I'm waiting for you to move.”

Dean began to chew his lip.

“Maybe you're scared,” Robbie challenged.

Green eyes widened, but Victor grabbed his hand before he could fly in. “Let them work it out,” he said quietly. “Krissy can handle herself.”

Dean glanced at his lover, then looked back at the girls fretfully. “This was wrong. We should have introduced them and told them-”

“Sh,” Victor hissed. “Just watch.”

Krissy was calculating. She looked up at Robbie, then back down at the ground below. “I'm not scared,” she decided.

Robbie snorted. “Then come on.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm the only girl out here today,” Robbie said with exasperation. “Except the two over there, and they're in dresses. So do you want to play by yourself, do you want to play with the dumb boys, or do you want to play with the dress girls who can't even climb?”

Victor snickered. “She's got a point,” he whispered. Dean put his hand over his eyes and sighed.

Krissy looked across the playground at the two girls sitting and talking passively. Then she looked back up at Robbie. “Okay,” she surrendered. “What's your name?”

“Robbie,” she called, as she began to climb again. “But you can pretend I'm Rey.”

The other girl followed behind. “I'm Korra.”

“Really?” At last, Robbie sounded impressed.

“No. I'm Krissy. But you can pretend I'm Korra. I'm the avatar, and I'm going to save the world from bad guys.”

Robbie nodded. “I'm part of the Resistance.”

“What's that?”

“The same thing as you, saving the world. But in space.”

Krissy nodded. “That makes sense.”

Dean dropped onto the bench beside Victor, who put a lazy arm around him. “See? I told you. You worry too much, Winchester.”

He smiled.

They watched the girls climb for a few minutes, then watched them teach one another waterbending and lightsaber techniques.

“Robbie likes her.”

“Robbie's a good kid.”

Dean leaned on Victor just slightly. “So is Krissy.”

“Yup. She gets all her awesome from me.”

He smirked. “Oh yeah?”

“I'm pretty sure Lee would disagree,” Victor admitted.

“People are going to think Robbie's yours, and Krissy’s mine.”

“If all works out right, it won't matter. We’ll make them sisters, and it'll be moot.”

Dean refused to meet his lover's eyes, but he smiled happily. “You think so?”

“That's my end goal,” he said. “Cas is going to take me out for surf and turf when I get you to say yes.”

“God, you're cocky.”

Victor turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You like that about me,” he breathed into Dean's ear, and then resumed watching the girls play.

Dean elbowed him, but leaned against him a little closer.

It had been months since his brother had convinced him to join him at a pub, since Castiel had convinced the man he called brother to do the same. Charlie had been so delighted that she had gifted Dean two or more Fridays a month of babysitting Robbie. Sam and Castiel had done the same with Krissy. Between each rendezvous, Dean and Victor kept a constant stream of chatter going by text, and they called one another nightly to exchange single dad stories and get to know one another more intimately. Fridays were frantic and passionate, exhilarating and exhausting, and they got them through the long weeks apart. It had taken a very long time for Dean to agree to the playdate for the girls, but now that they had succeeded, it opened a whole new element to the relationship.

A thrill of excitement made him shiver under Victor’s arm. “I'll probably say yes,” he murmured casually.

He could feel Victor’s grin in his kiss.


	5. TimeStamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the Impala's hood and the playground, there was this first moment of lovemaking. This time stamp is much more explicit than the rest of the story. Enjoy!

Victor’s lover was losing his confidence by the time they got to the bedroom, and when clothing came off, the poor guy panicked entirely. 

“Whoa! Wait! Wait, wait. Wait.”

He had pulled a condom from his dresser drawer, but now he turned to stare, and didn't dare move. “I'm waiting,” he assured Dean. 

Dean nodded. “Right. Okay.”

Victor watched the handsome face turn gray before his eyes. “Shit,” he muttered. “You're not gay.”

“I'm not gay.”

He sighed, and stood away from Dean, who was panting on the edge of the bed. He leaned heavily against the closed door. “Shit.”

“No! I'm not-I mean, I'm-Of course I'm-But I never-And I want to! God, yeah, I do want to. But no. I never have. So...wait.”

Victor watched him. Then he took a deep breath. “Okay. Relax. I'm not going to do anything with a guy who looks like he's about to scream no homo and jump out my window.”

The gray began to pinken. “No!” Dean groaned and let his head fall into his hand. “No, it's not that. I just...I thought I could-”

“I get it,” Victor snapped, and put his hand up. “Early midlife crisis. You're experimenting. Well, lucky you. Turns out you aren't into guys after all. Happy to help.”

And now the pink was becoming red. “Dude!” Dean barked at last. “I want to have sex with you! Tonight! But I've never done it with a guy before, and you're going to have to give me a goddamn tutorial, okay?”

A slow smile crept onto Victor’s face. “So…”

“So I'm a freaking bisexual dude who didn't realize it till after he was already engaged to a woman, and who hasn't had a chance to learn the ropes in the past few years since she died, because he's scared to death of getting hurt again.”

The smile softened, and he approached to sit next to Dean on the bed. 

Green eyes watched him defensively. Pain and frustration clenched the strong jaw. 

“Okay,” Victor said again, gently this time. He put a large hand on Dean's chest, and pressed him into the mattress. Then he kissed him, until some of the tension melted away, and arousal took its place. He waited until Dean put a tentative hand on his waist.

“I do want you,” the man murmured. “Bad. But I don't know…”

“It's okay,” his lover responded. “I like you, Dean. And I'd like to see you again after tonight.”

There was a twinge of emotion on his face now, and Victor realized it was relief. He smiled. 

“I don't usually sleep with a guy on the first night,” he teased. “But you kind of jumped me.”

Dean laughed quietly. “I couldn't help it. You're kind of hot. And...and I really need this. Guess I didn't realize…”

“So you don't strike me as a guy who needs to be romanced,” Victor continued with a mild smirk.

“Uh, no. I'd rather we didn't.”

He chuckled, and let his fingers begin brushing over Dean's skin. “That's cool. I'm not as sensitive a guy as some of my exes might have liked.”

“Thank God.”

They both laughed then. It felt good. Victor liked that this was a guy with whom he didn't have to carefully word everything he wanted to say. It was a relief after having been married to Lee, who looked for double-meaning in every syllable out of Victor's mouth. 

“So?” Dean smiled up at him. At last he looked more determined than afraid. “Teach.”

“That how you learned with your girl? Textbook and diagrams?” Victor challenged. 

A brown eyebrow lifted. Dean reached up and pulled Victor down on top of him, and rolled them. Then he shoved the man down, and worked him out of the last of his clothing, a pair of dark boxers. Dean himself still wore his jeans, but he wriggled out of them quickly, all the while staring down at Victor with a leashed but transparent hunger. 

“Dean,” he began in a breath, but his lover pounced. 

Dean's right hand took hold of Victor's hip, and the left helped itself to his waiting, thickening cock. A tiny, voiceless whimper of want escaped Dean's lips, and he swallowed hard. “I want to go down on you. I've only tried it once, but...God, you look so good.”

When hot breath touched him, Victor hissed in through his teeth. “Oh my god,” he growled. He hurried to roll on the condom, and then lay back to see what the man would do. 

Those beautiful lips stretched open wide to take him whole, then pulled up so that Dean could stare at him with those big green eyes. 

“Oh, shit,” Victor muttered. “You're freaking gorgeous.”

Seeing Dean's mouth filled with his cock made him want to lose himself immediately. But the heat was too good to give up yet. 

This large, powerful, incredibly sexy man looked for all the world like he was bewildered at the whole experience. He tasted, and licked, and hollowed his cheeks to suck Victor down further, then choked slightly, and eased off. By the time he finally found his rhythm, Victor was nearly ready to come out of his skin. 

“God! Dean, you gotta-Okay, shit, slow down. Don't you want-”

But Dean had figured things out, and he wasn't giving up his hard-earned prize. He seemed to glare a challenge at his lover, daring him to deny him this, and that was it. Hands down, it was the sexiest thing Victor had ever experienced. 

He let go in the wake of the power behind Dean's defiant eyes and warm mouth, and he came with a roar. 

When he could open his eyes again, and the blood rushing through him allowed him to hear, he realized Dean was coughing and spluttering. 

Victor laughed breathlessly. “I'm sorry, man. God, you okay?” 

Dean snorted, and grabbed Victor’s shirt to wipe at the spit on his chin. “So that's what that's like on the other end,” he responded. 

The bed shook with their laughter. Victor sighed up at him happily, as he disposed of the condom. “You are something else, Dean Winchester.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

His skin tingled pleasantly, and he reached for Dean again, opting to yank him down instead of get up himself. Dean landed on his chest with a huff. “Beautiful, for one thing,” he answered at last, and he held the man against him tightly, enjoying the warmth and strength Dean had to offer. 

“You promised not to romance me,” Dean reminded him in a muffled voice that made it clear he was feeling smothered. 

Victor chuckled, and released him. “It's not romance. It's transition rest.”

A freckled face lifted to look at him with suspicion. “What's that mean?”

“It means I'm recovering from your incredible mouth so you can pound your way into me in a few minutes. Transition. Rest.”

The green eyes darkened. “You-I didn't know if you…”

Victor held him against his chest again. “I don't, if you don't give me time to rest.”

Dean quieted patiently, and even snuggled into the embrace a little. In spite of his own unrelieved arousal, he seemed content to lie in Victor’s arms and wait his turn. “So I liked that,” he murmured into the quiet. 

His hand combed through Dean's sandy hair with affection. “Yeah? Bet I liked it more.”

“You're going to need to coach me through the next part. I've only done it with women, and...You'll need to show me how to make it good for you.”

Sweet surprise lit Victor’s heart, and he smiled down into Dean's hair. “I'll coach you. But I can already tell you're good for me.”

“No, I mean-”

“I know what you mean. And I know what I mean. You think you might want to turn this into something real? More than just tonight?”

Dean went very still. It took a moment, but he answered in a whisper. “I think I really do.”

“Then I'm right where you are.”

His lover responded by relaxing in his embrace, and Victor found them both excitedly anticipating both the next few minutes and every minute after. 

“I'm right where you are,” he repeated quietly, and he kissed the top of Dean's head.


End file.
